Thinking of Him
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: SEQUEL 2 WHERE IS SHE? During the battle in the North: Kuro the most powerful Claymore ever 2 exist had only 1 weakness, her dependence on Isley. She does her own thinking about her lost love and why she left him. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE ONESHOT


Disclaimers: I don't own Claymore, but I do own the girl

Summery: SEQUEL TO WHERE IS SHE? During the battle in the North: Kuro, the most powerful Claymore to ever to exist had only one weakness, her dependence on Isley. After she asks him to take care of Raki if he sees him, she does her own thinking about her lost love and why she hurt him so much by leaving him.

**Thinking of Him**

Kuro sighed; she had been watching Clare ever since she was picked up by Teresa of the Faint Smile. She knew that something was special about that girl, and when she picked up that boy that made her all the more interesting, more so when she half-Awakened, but didn't because of the boy.

She saw what was going to happen to the boy, she knew he was going to end up with Isley, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure that, that bitch Priscilla wouldn't kill him. So she did the only thing she could do, she asked Isley to take care of him.

She knew he would and she thanked God for that. One thing she always knew was that if she asked Isley to do something he would, no questions asked. He saw some of what happened so he got the gist of it. They were quite the same too, Raki and Isley, she knew he put together that maybe her and Clare was the same too. Kuro had been thinking about that too, but wasn't completely convinced of it.

She would see Isley soon, she had made a promise and she always kept her promises, it didn't matter to who she made it to, even if she made it to her worse emery, she had a few of those, enemies, there was a lot of people…or things she didn't like and they didn't like her either so that was good, mutual dislike.

She wondered if she could face him, after everything they had been through, all the tests and challenges that their love had been put through, she just couldn't not see him. She had to, she owed it to him, it was because of him that she was still alive in the first place and hadn't gone into the darkness.

Without him she would have been consumed by the darkness and this world probably wouldn't be here now. She had always been afraid that it would somehow go out of control but once she met him she didn't worry anymore but that proved just how much power she held, she herself was sometimes afraid of it, and that was saying a lot.

But he wasn't, he just laughed at it and called it another challenge. Though now she couldn't say for sure that she would win in that fight between them. He had grown a lot since the last time they fought, but so had she.

She had to learn to control her power; she was like those other Claymores. She now put it together why she was watching over those couple of Claymores, the Claymores that were half-Awakened. Because she was just like them at one point and time, ever since she was born she was always in an half-Awakened state.

Before Isley Awakened, she was half-Awakened herself, but when she lost that last bit of control she had she fully Awakened. She sighed; it wasn't really his fault, almost every male there at that fight had Awakened. But it wasn't that she blamed Isley, she blamed herself. If she was there with him then he wouldn't have Awakened at all, and they would still be together.

That was why the Organization kept them together when they did hunt's like that, but unfortunately for everyone they had two cases at the same time. They sent Kuro on the hunt that had the more powerful ones and sent some others with her but as they expected they died too, and they sent Isley and the others on the other hunt.

They didn't expect them to Awakened, every one of the males that went on that mission Awakened, everyone. They also didn't expect Kuro to make it up there so fast or Awaken herself. She was the strongest Claymore, the daughter of one who had a lot of power herself, they never knew anything about her father and it stayed that way. No one knew, nor did anyone care at the moment.

As Kuro laid her head back and stared into the sky she knew that around this time, the Claymores in the North were all dead, well except those few that suppressed their Yoma power, she knew about it and yes even here in the South she could feel them all die. She also knew that Isley and that bitch had Raki.

It was a very cleaver plan to suppress all their power and it was the only reason they lived too, she could guess that around ten or so had lived, she wasn't really paying attention so if she was off who cared? The thing that matter was that she was going to have to come back out in the open, after all these centuries of quietly training she was going to have to come back out. This war between the Abyssal Ones was entertaining at the least but in seven years she would get tried of it.

That would be where Clare and the others that had survived would come out and make it fun again, that was when she would come out. She of course couldn't side with any one side, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let that bitch kill Clare. Because she saw that, Clare would be fighting her and she wasn't going to lose, even if Kuro had to train Clare herself, Clare wasn't going to lose.

She was interrupted with her thinking because that ex-Claymore from the South had come up to her and started to talk, of course Kuro wasn't listening at all, but she got sick of the chatting and sat up. She glared at the girl and said, "What do you want? As you can see I am kind of busy and why are you here in the first place? You said you hated me didn't you, just because I took what's his face from you."

The girl was trying to be patient; she couldn't start anything she needed Kuro's help and picking a fight wasn't going to help. "My name is Luciela if you can't remember, I came to ask you for you help, you don't even have to fight at all, just tell them to not fight me! Isley loves you, his like your dog he won't do anything if you say no--" she never got to finish because Kuro pinned her down on the ground and said, "What did you say?"

Luciela couldn't breathe and finally Kuro got the mouthed form of 'nothing'. Kuro nodded and let her up, "That's what I thought, you know insulting him in front of me isn't going to get you help, but it doesn't matter what you do, I won't help you. My part doesn't come in till seven years after this war."

Luciela of course got mad and said, "What is he to you? What are you to him? You left him, abandoned him when he needed you the most! You think your better then all of us Awakened Ones; you were just another Claymore like us what makes you so much better?"

Kuro looked at her and tilted her head, "No one ever told you? The girl in the west knows about me, I had been alive without Awakening, with complete control of all my powers, I could eat unlike all of you as much as I wanted, for just as long as the Organization had been around. Well that was till Isley Awakened, and even know I am different, I have no need for guts I still have control over my mind, which probably was never human to begin with, can still eat anything I want. Sigh do you really want to know what we are to each other? Does it matter that much to you?"

Luciela shook her head she wanted to know, but the reason for why she kept to herself, Kuro smirked, "It's because you love him don't you? Heehee, well I will tell you just because you love him. I found him when he was a child, he followed me into a Village full of Yoma and there was an Awakened Being too. I wasn't going to kill them, but I ended up because all I asked for was one thing and they didn't do it, it seems beasts like that can't help but want food."

Kuro laid back down and stared at the sky once again before continuing, "I told them to not touch the boy that was following me, they agreed but one was stupid it attacked him, well two of them. I snapped and killed them all. I went way overboard and that child brought me back, just a few words and I was myself again. I kept him by even after he was in the Organization and had top rank in a short time too. He stayed by me not because he was my anchor, not because I taught him most of what he knew, but because he loved me, because he needed me just as much as I needed him. This world could have just had us and it would have been fine, but like everything that is happy and good in this world of ours it ends."

Kuro took a breath and let it out; she had to tell someone about what happened, the reason that had split them apart. "I was fighting God only knows now, neither Isley nor I have a very good memory that's probably why everything he thought about before was so messed up and chaotic, he got that from me, giggle I rubbed off on him. Anyway it was some Awakened Beings and some Yoma, I was distracted not even half-way through the fight when I felt him Awakened, our bond was that strong. The Awakened Beings he fought along with some of the other male warriors was too much for them. I got there as fast as I could, but it was too late, they were completely Awakened. I killed the ones who had attacked them as quickly as I could."

Kuro's voice got colder as she remembered what happened. "I got up there and knew that the Organization would order me to kill all the ones that had Awakened so I did, well except my friend and Isley. I reported that my friend Ramiis had died before he had Awakened, I hide their Yoma power. They were both hurt so they were using a lot of their power to heal themselves and someone would sense them. I was ordered to kill Isley; he was the only one left that had Awakened that wasn't already dead. I couldn't kill Isley, he was the only one I ever loved and would ever love so I had no choice I killed Ramiis and in the process Awakened myself."

Kuro stopped, she needed a minute before going on, the girl didn't say anything, because for her everything was becoming clearer so she waited. When Kuro was done she went on, "I waited for Isley to heal then I took my power off of him and he hid himself. I couldn't face him, how could I? I just killed my best friend the only other friend I ever trusted, the only person besides Isley. It was all for him, right then I couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle Awakening either. I had survived this long and then this one guy changed me. I didn't know what to do, didn't know how to react or act. So the safest thing to do was to leave, just till I came to grips with everything. If I had stayed near him I might have done something I would regret so much. He understood and he waited, he is still waiting for me. I promised him that I would see him and I will, in seven years everything will be solved, everything will be done and I can finally have my happy ending. The one mother always talked about in her stories, well the ones she told me while I was inside of her. It's true the child can hear it or it's because I can see the past…oh well there you have it happy girly?"

Luciela nodded and Kuro walked away but she whispered something the girl barely heard, "Be ready to fight soon."

As Kuro walked away from what was going to be a battlefield between that girl and Isley, she was going to train for seven more years; she was going to be able to completely control every aspect of all the Claymore's, Awakened Being's, and Yoma's power. When this fight came she was going to be ready, more then ready. Pricilla was going to die, it didn't matter who killed her, but she was going to die even if Kuro had to get into the battle.

Kuro as she walked away from that girl, she could sensed that it was Isley who was approaching, she whispered in his mind, _my love I am going to train, you should too along with Raki. I am going to need a partner when this is through so get ready. I will see you in seven years my love._

He laughed inside her mind, _of course, is there any other way either of us would have it? I will see you then my love, this time we will stay together._


End file.
